Of Greece and Of Troy
by Claire Chase
Summary: All she’d seen was the inside of those walls. Now, things will change drastically because of her simple request. [Potentially AU, with real characters not of the movie]
1. Of Peace

All she'd seen was the inside of those walls. Now, things will change drastically because of her simple request. [AU, with real characters not of the movie

Here's the first part of my rewrite. I'm sorry to all who liked it, but I decided that I could do a better writing job on it than I was…and it was getting difficult to write. Starts before the movie (that's all the setting your getting for now!). This took me a while to write 'cause I got stuck at one point, but I've figured it out. Now, read and enjoy! For now, I'll try to keep the chapter titles consistent, but I can't make any promises yet.

**Of Greece and Of Troy**

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

**Chapter 1 – Of Peace**

"If we make peace with Sparta, we will be aligning ourselves well," Priam addressed the congregation.

"Father, even then, it won't stop Agamemnon from trying to destroy us. We enter a treaty with Sparta and we put ourselves in a position of difficulty," Hector chided.

Paris remained silent, observing all that went on; Helenus, a year or two younger than Paris, ran through possible scenarios in his mind to agree with Hector; Cassandra, Helenus' twin sister, sat quietly, since speaking would not be a pleasant idea for her standing at the moment. The congregation was roaring with voices and opinions.

"And what are these positions?" Archeptolemus asked Hector coolly.

"If we are in treaty with Sparta, Agamemnon will see us as an easy target. He'll use Menelaus to convince us it is safe, then make us bow to his will or slaughter us all. That is one of his many options to conquer us."

The congregation was at a dull roar, everyone discussing who had the better plan, Priam or his son. Finally, Priam quieted the congregation.

"Hector has spoken his piece, but I have not heard from the rest of my children. Paris?"

Paris looked as if he had been placed at the slaughter and quickly pondered this matter. "Father," he began, "I shall follow whatever is decided."

"So you do not believe that it is right to make treaty or do you disagree with your brother?" Archeptolemus fired.

"Helenus?" Priam asked, cutting off Paris from answering.

Helenus looked at Priam and then the congregation. "I believe that either plan is well thought, but also has its flaws."

"How is that?" Archeptolemus questioned.

"If we do not make peace with Sparta, it is even more of a reason for Greece to attack us and force us into their alliance. If we do, we put ourselves in a place of danger. Agamemnon will take this as bowing to him and believe we will fight for him when he calls for. Either way, we cause ourselves pain."

Cassandra began to muse as the congregation erupted again from Helenus' speech; her brother was always so eloquent and knew how to not cause too much of an uproar amongst people. On the other hand, she was already disliked, at best, by some present in the congregation just because she was female; then, she could rarely present her thoughts without them being challenged or causing a fuss amongst the members of the congregation. Priam, once again, hushed the room.

"Cassandra?" he called.

"All have made a good point," she stated, "of how this will cause us much grief no matter what action we take. I believe that it is wrong to make peace with Sparta."

Everyone began to shout and object.

"Let her explain," Priam announced calmly.

Once the room was quiet again, she explained herself. "We cannot let Agamemnon believe we are under his control; if one person controls the entire world, it is a foolish choice because he will fall even harder. If he believes we give him our allegiance, then we are forced to fight for him or battle him and all of the Greek nations. While we have prowess, Troy cannot handle the tactics of all the nations of Greece at once. It is better to let this battle come from not making peace and upsetting him, because by then he will have not conquered every Greek nation."

Under their breath, some uttered their wishes that the princess would not be a part of these meetings. Priam looked to the crowd.

"Glaucus," Priam commanded, the man rising. "You have fought for Troy before; you should have some idea of what is best for her."

"If we make peace with Sparta, we protect the city from a large assault."

"So you believe we should make peace?" Hector queried.

"It is the best choice for Troy."

The hushed voices grew louder, until Priam called their attention back again.

"It is settled. We shall seek to make peace with Sparta," Priam announced. "Within a week, I shall send my sons to enact this treaty."

Many members of the congregation looked very pleased as everyone parted. Archeptolemus shot Cassandra a look of displeasure and smug as he left. Slowly, and disappointed, Hector, Paris, Helenus, and Cassandra rose and left, ashamed with the final decision.

A few nights later, Cassandra sought out Hector after dusk. The two stood on a terrace overlooking the city, talking of the treaty.

"It is a decision that will destroy us," Hector remarked to his beloved and trusted sister.

"When do you leave?" Cassandra asked, her chin resting in her hand, her elbow on the wall.

"In two days. Why do you ask?"

She took a deep breath. "I wish to go."

"To Sparta?" Hector said in a confused tone. His sister nodded. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to know what we are forcing ourselves into, see somewhere new…"

"Somewhere that is not Troy?"

Cassandra lifted her elbow off the wall and stood, facing him. "You know that all I've seen is inside these walls and small areas of our land. Let me come."

"Cassandra…"

"Hector, please. If you have a woman with you, they will be less likely to kill all of the men who go."

Hector pondered her point. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"You must not speak as you do to the congregation. Here, they are aware that you will speak your mind, but in Sparta, it could cause death for us all."

Cassandra nodded. "I will follow your commands."

"You will be allowed to roam the city and outside of it, but not far; this could keep you from speaking out of turn."

"Of course." She bowed her head.

"Lastly…I want you to be careful. Men in Sparta will not know or treat you like a princess of Troy." He kissed his sister's head. "Will you be ready in two days?"

"I will."

Hector smiled at his sister.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

After days in Sparta, Hector, Helenus, Paris, Menelaus and his men were still working at a peace treaty; from what Cassandra had deduced after sitting in for two days, it would take at least a week longer. This day, she had decided to see Sparta; cloak in hand, she had gone to a far edge of it, looking at what all the merchants had to offer. For her route back to the palace, she was going to stay near the coastline, following it and viewing the Aegean. Unfortunately for her, she did not know the land as well as she thought and many others had decided to as well. Condemning herself, she slowly made her way through the crowded streets; many people bumped into others, apologized and went along their way. Cassandra made sure to try not to run into anyone; after a near avoidance of hitting someone, she looked at the ground, only to be bumped into by someone of tall stature, knocking the cloak from her hands. Both bent down to pick it up.

"I apologize," Cassandra muttered, reaching for the cloak.

"The fault is mine," a young man countered, beating her to the cloak.

"I was not watching where I was going…"

"I should have been paying more attention…" his last words slid off quietly as the two faced the other.

He knew at first that she was beautiful; how else could he describe her? Her dark blonde hair flowed in soft waves, beyond her shoulders; her green eyes twinkled sweetly; her fair skin shimmered in the sun; her build, while shorter than he was by at least seven inches, was rather thin; her pale blue dress flowed at her feet, the thin straps revealing her tanned shoulders. Likewise, Cassandra was in awe of the young man. He was most certainly taller than she and more muscular and had spent a lot of time in the sun; his dark blonde, almost brown, hair fell straight to his chin; his blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul, seeing her innermost thoughts; his black tunic blew in the wind.

"It was my fault," she insisted as he handed her the cloak.

"As I was saying before…"

"Before what?"

He paused, deciding against all rules to say it. "I should have been paying more attention for beautiful ladies who are out and about."

Cassandra turned her head towards the ground, trying to hide the blush that painted her cheeks. He smiled at her shy nature and how quick she was to blush.

"To apologize for my impudence, I would enjoy your company along the shore this evening, around dusk…that is, if your family…or husband allows."

Cassandra's blush immediately became a flush. **(A/N: ********Look! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Oh snap, I'm on fire!)** "I…I am not wed," she replied softly.

"Then, with that out of the way," he smiled, "would you care to join me this evening?"

She raised her head and smiled sweetly. "I would be delighted."

"I am Patroclus."

"Cassandra."

"I look forward to this evening…" he kissed her hand, and savored the last word he uttered, "…Cassandra."

Cassandra bowed politely. "As do I, Patroclus."

The two parted, going their separate ways again, both glancing back again and again until the other was far from sight. Patroclus; to her, the name sounded of a thousand nymphs voices ringing through the sky, praising whichever goddess they pleased. Her sweet name remained on his tongue and in his throat, like honey; in fact, the very name made his mind race and his heart pound. Patroclus did not know how he would make it to that evening, containing his sheer joy.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Patroclus left his room, going for the horses. Thetis spotted him, while stringing a necklace of shells, and smiled.

"And where might you be off to?" she asked.

Patroclus paused. "The beach."

"A girl?" Thetis mused, never looking up from the necklace.

Patroclus nodded. Once again, Thetis's face was filled with joy; she rose and went to Patroclus.

"Bring her this," she took his hand in hers, placed the newly finished necklace, and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Please, do not tell Achilles."

"What business has he in your affairs?"

Patroclus watched the woman for a moment, stunned. Thetis smiled.

"He will not find out. Now, go, before you are too late."

Patroclus nodded, departed from the home and continued to the Spartan beach.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Cassandra had replaced her pale blue dress with identical white one, gold accents scattered on it. She gently hooked part of her hair back, small pieces falling forward into her face; she looked into the mirror, making sure every last detail was up to par. During this ritual, Helenus entered the room silently; he smirked.

"Since when did you dress so finely for an evening meal?" he laughed.

Cassandra turned around, glanced at her brother, and returned to her previous activities. "I will not be at the meal."

"What might you be doing, instead?"

"I will be along the beach."

"What for?"

"I wish to see it at sunset." Cassandra looked at him. "Is that a crime?"

"I suppose not…" Helenus muttered.

Cassandra smiled, kissed her brother on the cheek, and left the room, making her way through the palace. Carefully and with caution, she left the garden gates and went for the beach.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Patroclus waited patiently on the beach; he sat, looking at the horizon, where the sun was about to set. Next to him was a small basket, containing food (since this was the hour in which everyone ate); in his hand, he held the necklace. He constantly scanned the surroundings, looking for a familiar sight; soon, that sight appeared. Cassandra came down the beach, towards him. Patroclus jumped up.

"You came," he said strongly.

Cassandra smiled. "Did you believe I would not?"

Patroclus got a slightly guilty look upon his face.

"Then you were not alone."

He smiled at her and the two continued to where the basket was, and proceeded to wade in the ocean.

"You are not of Sparta, are you?" Patroclus asked boldly.

Cassandra looked at him. "How would you know this?"

"I have spent a few days in Sparta, and some before that, but I have noticed that you do not seem like any of the women here."

Cassandra continued to look at him, as if he were finding out her secret.

"You are not like the women here. Where are you from?"

She took a deep breath. "Troy; my home is in Troy."

Patroclus nodded. "Then, you are here with the princes, are you not?"

This time, it was Cassandra's turn to nod.

"Any relation?" he joked.

"They are my brothers."

Patroclus's eyes went wide for a moment. He was spending time with the Princess of Troy, it's only female heir?

"And what about you?" Cassandra asked. "You do not seem at all like the men of Sparta."

"Phthia."

"The home of the legendary Achilles, is it not?" Cassandra remarked, halfway joking.

"My cousin," he said quietly.

Silence ensued between them again. The cousin of Achilles, the greatest warrior the world has ever known, and a princess, known for her benevolence and speaking her mind; a Greek and a Trojan. The two could not bring their minds around it, making the silence longer. Cassandra kept her eyes on the horizon, as if it would bring some unknown miracle. Finally, Patroclus broke the silence.

"I am much honored to have been graced with your presence this evening, Princess."

He felt guilty. He had thought she was just another person like himself, one that he could obtain and love forever; but a princess? That was far beyond his reach at all costs. Patroclus turned around, heading for their things; he kneeled and began to pack his things. Cassandra turned away from the sunset and looked at him. She came out of the water and dropped to her knees next to him, hoping to gain the favor of his eyes.

"I know what it is that you think," she spoke calmly.

"I had not an idea you were a princess…"

"And I that you were the cousin of the mighty Achilles; should we let this opportunity go only because of who we are?" Patroclus looked at her quizzically. "At the time, my family is in the household of Menelaus making a peace treaty. They have not moved very far from the first day we arrived. There is at least another week here, in Sparta. What is to keep us from continuing to see each other?"

"Your Highness…"

"Cassandra, please…"

"Cassandra, you are a princess. I am nothing more than a warrior."

"What is that to the world? Political power, social status matters not at all to me. All that matters to my mind and heart is finding someone that looks beyond what is in front of his eyes and sees the inner beauty…someone to love for eternity…whether they are a prince or nothing more than a warrior."

Patroclus paused, pondering over what she spoke. "A week, you say?"

Cassandra's face lit with a smile. "At the very least."

"Perhaps we shall continue to see each other."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Okay, so there's chapter one. I would normally say "Flames to that stupid horse that I hate with a passion", but I guess I'll accept criticism flames. If they're just saying the story sucks and it should be deleted, well, we all know what I'll do with those. (evil smirk) But please review; criticism welcome.


	2. Of Goodbyes

All she'd seen was the inside of those walls. Now, things will change drastically because of her simple request. [AU, with real characters not of the movie

So, here's chapter two. Recently, I deleted and reposted so that the reviews would be reset. I'm moving a little fast at the moment, but it'll slow down once we get to the war. I hope you enjoy!

**Of Greece and Of Troy**

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

**Chapter 2 – Of Goodbyes**

"You have not eaten all week. Are you ill?" Helenus asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I am fine, Helenus. I assure you I am eating," Cassandra ran a comb through her hair in front of the mirror. "You worry far too much."

This had now become their nightly ritual together. Every evening, Cassandra would return from her days of roaming the city and countryside and change her dress and sit in front of the mirror, combing her hair or something of the sort; Helenus would stand near the door, attempting to glean information from her of her whereabouts. Once Helenus would leave for supper, under the impression his sister was only going to sample different flavors of the city at the supper hour, Cassandra would escape the palace, where Patroclus would wait near the gates for her. The two would flee to some beautiful place, nurturing the small spark of attraction into a flame of companionship (or lust), hoping it would soon burst into a fire of passionate, undying love for the other. After only three nights, Helenus had become more suspicious as to her doings at the evening; she returned late in the evening in a delirious stupor of happiness. What could she possibly be doing in Sparta at that hour? Cassandra rose from the bench in front of the mirror, kissed her brother on the cheek, and left the room, ending their routine. Cautiously, she snuck down the hallway, away from the dining chambers, but towards the gardens near the gates; unbeknownst to her; Helenus followed in the shadows with silent footsteps, refusing to just let this topic go again. Patroclus could be seen waiting as the gates opened. He smiled at her as she came towards him. Hands entwined, the two snuck away from the shadows of the palace, and the gazing eyes of Helenus. Anger and fear rushed through his body as the two left his sight. This young boy thought he could just sweep her off her feet and make her forget her position of power? On the other hand, he could hurt her to the point of destruction. He needed to tell Hector; he would not stand by and watch this happen; Helenus ran inside the palace.

"The beach seems to be a favorite, I see," Cassandra laughed as their feet touched upon the soft sands.

"It is the only place where we can be alone." Patroclus wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head down and speaking softly. "I never imagined meeting anyone such as you."

"I never dreamed that upon leaving our gates' protection, I would find love."

"Even that of someone who is not a suitor?"

Cassandra laughed a bit more. "Love at all."

Patroclus smiled as his affection and happiness took over his mind. Slowly, he moved his lips onto hers, softly yet lovingly. Passion flooded through her as she let herself respond to his advance of kissing. Both closed their eyes and continued the kiss till they gasped for air, remaining in the arms of the other.

"What will become of us?" Cassandra asked, lowering her head to his chest.

"I do not know, my love…but do not think of that. We shall face our challenges when they come."

"Yes…we shall."

They sat down; Patroclus pulled a flower from the basket and gently placed it behind her ear, shifting some of the dark blonde waves from her face.

"It's all so beautiful," she leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Is Troy like this?"

"Ah, Troy…the landscape is rather bland, but the beach and the city…they're both so beautiful, but in different ways."

"Perhaps I shall see it one day."

"I hope that you shall. There is nothing like it in Greece."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Menelaus had given the signal. Music began as the concubines entered, dancing; people rose from their perches upon the benches and thrones and began to partake of the merriment. Cassandra moved to a corner near the staircase, waiting for the opportune moment. Paris silently sat in his chair. Helenus mingled slightly as Hector greeted the Spartan king. She glanced around the hall of the Spartan palace, filled to its capacity of rowdy, drunken men chasing after the scantily clad concubines; what she would give to be anywhere but here. Hector and Helenus stood on opposite sides of her.

"Was it worth coming to Sparta?" Hector asked, not turning his head from the sight.

"For this…" Cassandra stepped back from a man, overstepping his boundaries, "…I could have seen this without leaving Troy and giving the other royals more than enough wine."

Her brothers laughed at her awkward and nervous reaction. Helen rose from her throne and went up the stairs; within a few minutes, Paris followed with the eyes of his siblings upon him. Helenus sighed.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Helenus asked.

Hector shrugged. "This is not uncommon for him. It will end when the ship returns to Troy, leaving her in Sparta."

Cassandra shifted a little. "Would it be wrong for me to return to my chambers and escape this…madness?"

Hector laughed again. "Go on; no one blames you. We shall simply tell Menelaus that you need your rest for the trip home."

Cassandra lightly kissed her brothers' cheeks and went up the stairs just enough to conceal herself; she watched the two anxiously, waiting for them to move. Hector and Menelaus began to speak, while a dancer took Helenus' attention. Quickly, she pulled her cloak from where she hid it and ran down the stairs, pulling it on and the hood up; Cassandra followed a maze of halls until she reached their enclosed garden, where Patroclus waited. He stood swiftly and walked towards her as she unhurriedly sauntered to him.

"I thought you said you would not be able to escape," Patroclus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought the Spartan men would have more dignity than they did," she gently kissed him.

A soft noise came from the palace; Patroclus kept his arms around Cassandra as they looked up. Two shadows cast out on the balcony of the queen's chambers. Soon, the two figures moved closer. Cassandra drew in a breath.

"Paris," she muttered quietly, realizing her brother was up there with none other than the Spartan queen herself.

They remained quiet as Queen Helen and Paris stayed and then moved away from the balcony slowly, embraced as Patroclus and Cassandra were now. Patroclus lowered his head to hers as the other pair of lovers went into the room.

"Should we make it brief before they think to look?" he asked softly, not wanting to utter the words or draw attention to themselves.

Cassandra let her head fall against his shoulder. "It is our last night in Sparta. Tomorrow, you shall return to Phthia, I to Troy." She buried her head a little. "I wish this night would never end."

Patroclus stroked her hair gently, guiding her to the edges of the garden, escaping the palace's ever-watchful eyes. "It doesn't have to," he whispered. Cassandra looked up at him; he brushed a tear that was on the brim of her eye. "This way." He led her away from the palace, through the quiet courtyards to the shore; they sat, facing the horizon, Cassandra leaning against him, and Patroclus with his arms wrapped around her. How fond they had grown of the others company in such a short time and Cassandra so hated to see their tryst, her first and possibly only, end. Suitors had been after her since the day she turned thirteen and none had managed to grasp her heart in a year than Patroclus had in a day.

"You said it doesn't have to end," she murmured softly. "How can it continue? The Congregation is trying to marry me off to an eligible suitor and loving each other across the Aegean will make the bonds easier to break."

"Do not think of that," he calmed her in a dulcet tone. "You saw your brother, Prince Paris, with the queen. He will start a war because he thinks he loves her." Cassandra's eyes were filled with wonder and confusion. "We have seen each other every night since we met, and every night, he has been there with the Spartan queen. Every evening when I came near the palace for you, I saw them up there…at the balcony. They will seek out my cousin to fight, and one way or another, he'll go and I shall go too. Then, we can meet again."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Helenus went to his brother, speaking in hushed tones. "Do you truly believe she has gone to her chambers?"

"Why do you doubt her?" Hector turned to Helenus, wondering what he knew.

Helenus glanced around nervously and back to Hector. "A few days ago, I followed her as she left before supper, and she left the palace…"

"What is wrong with that?"

"…with someone." Hector looked at him. "A Greek soldier, a few years older."

"What do you believe about this?" Hector questioned calmly. Cassandra was beautiful and sought out by many men; how should this be any different?

"I believe she has fallen in love with him…and gotten in too far for her own good."

"She is like Paris more than we would like to admit…neither knows the meaning of love. Tomorrow we shall know if what you say is true. If she remains here and returns with us, she has perhaps fallen in love, but knows her duty to her country. If she is not here…you perchance are right."

Hector and Helenus looked back to the celebration.

"I cannot wait until tomorrow."

"Yet you must."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

"You really believe Paris could do so?" Cassandra shifted a little in his arms, as to see him better.

Patroclus leaned his forehead against hers lightly. "He is far too in love with her to let her go. I have heard tales of his exploits and this one surpasses the others by far; he will not let her go. We shall meet again."

Cassandra relaxed in his arms again, letting the moon bathe them in its glow. "I pray you are right," she whispered.

He leaned forward, putting his head next to hers. "Forget that for tonight, leaving us to stay in each other's arms," he spoke soothingly in her ear.

"Until dawn?"

"Until dawn, if the princess wishes."

Cassandra smiled as her eyelids felt heavy. She closed them, letting the ocean's waves come over her as she was kept warm by Patroclus' arms. Patroclus liked the feeling of her almost sleeping form, safe in his arms.

"When you reach Troy," she talked in a low, sleepy tone, "at dusk or after, they will not be able to pick out a single person's form. If you follow the wall to the east, there is a hidden door by an old, crumbling terrace. I shall wait there…if you will come."

"The guards of your walls could not keep me away."

Cassandra leaned up and kissed him lightly as she fell victim to fatigue. "Promise?"

Patroclus returned the favor. "Of course."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Critiquing reviews welcome; "Your story/pairing sucks" reviews are **not** allowed. Hopefully I shall post again soon. And I know, I'm sorry! There's less words. You'll get over it.


	3. Of Homecomings

All she'd seen was the inside of those walls. Now, things will change drastically because of her simple request. [Potentially AU, with real characters not of the movie

Well, I really don't know what to say. I saw Troy was on Hallmark tonight, so I went ahead and made this chapter. Enjoy!

**Of Greece And Of Troy**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter 3 – Of Homecomings**

Cassandra stood, her green eyes scanning the vast, blue horizon. It was bleak; nothing graced its dark, glassy surface besides their ship. The sound of men rowing was becoming tiresome. Hector leaned against the ship, carving into a piece of wood the shape of a lion for his son. Helenus sat on a stool, half asleep, with his head lolled to one side. The mood was rather peaceful and serene; it did not suit Cassandra in the least. Paris approached the group apprehensively. He stepped next to Cassandra.

"A beautiful morning; Poseidon has blessed our voyage."

"Sometimes the gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon," Hector told him.

Paris frowned a little and turned to Hector. "Do you love me brother? Would you protect me from any enemy?"

Hector laughed a little. "Last time you spoke to me like this, you were ten years old and had just stolen father's horse. What have you done now?"

"I must show you something." Paris took off towards the ladder, leading into the hull of the ship; he began down.

Hector followed Paris's path; Cassandra nudged Helenus and went after Hector. Helenus awoke with a start, looked around quickly, and then came towards his siblings. The hull was dimly lit from the hole that the ladder was at. Someone sat in the darkness with their cloak hood up. Paris stared beyond his family, a guilty look overtaking his face. The person rose and dropped the hood back. They were staring at Helen, queen of Sparta. Hector's face became grim as he clopped up the stairs. Paris stepped up the ladder, with Helenus and Cassandra behind.

"Turn as round; back to Sparta!" Hector shouted at a worker.

"Wait! Wait!" Paris called.

Hector turned around and shoved Paris back. "You fool!"

"Listen to me!"

"Do you know what you've done? Do you know how long our father has worked for peace?"

"I love her."

"It's all a game to you, isn't it? You roam from town to town, bedding merchants' wives and temple maids. You think you know something about love! What about your father's love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship! What about love for your country? You'd let all of Troy burn for this woman? I won't let you start a war for her." Hector turned away, leaning his hands against the ship and slumping.

"May I speak?" Silence; Paris stepped closer. "What you're saying is true. I've wronged you. I've wronged our father. If you want to take Helen back to Sparta, so be it, but I go with her."

"To Sparta? They'll kill you."

"Then I'll die fighting."

"Oh, and that sounds heroic to you, doesn't it? To die fighting? Tell me little brother; have you ever killed a man?"

"No."

"Ever seen a man die in combat?"

"No."

"I've killed men and I've watched them dying and there's nothing glorious about it; nothing poetic. You know nothing of love!"

"All the same; I go with her. I won't ask you to fight my war."

"You already have." Hector stood tall and went to a soldier. "To Troy," he barked lowly as he stalked away.

Paris looked down at the ocean. Helenus shook his head in disgust, glared at Paris, and followed Hector. Cassandra watched him sympathetically; she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

"Aren't you going to desert me as well?"

"What reason is there?" Cassandra tilted her head a lightly. "You only followed your heart. That is all we can expect of you."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Patroclus mock fought with Achilles, using their wooden swords. They had trained this way since he came to live with Thetis and Achilles as a young boy. He'd treasured what was taught to him, keeping it all stored in his memory, anxiously awaiting battle. Over the years, he'd improved from his childhood fighting style; now, it got to the point where he used what he had been taught, but still had much to learn.

"Never hesitate," Achilles instructed as they began another brief rally.

Patroclus paused. "Nervous?"

Achilles reversed their positions. "Petrified."

They fought again. "You told me never to change sword hands."

"Yes. When you know how to use it, you won't be taking my orders."

A horse neighed in the distance as Achilles kicked the sword from Patroclus' hand. Achilles picked up a spear, tossing it at the tree and lodging it in.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend," Odysseus laughed as he came down.

Achilles pulled Patroclus forward. "Patroclus, my cousin; Odysseus, king of Ithica."

"Patroclus, I knew your parents well. I miss them. Now you have this one watching over you, eh? Learning from Achilles himself…kings would kill for the honor."

"Are you here at Agamemnon's bidding?" Achilles cut him off.

"We need to talk."

"I will not fight for him."

"I'm not asking you to fight for him. I'm asking you to fight for the Greeks."

"Why, are the Greeks tired of fighting each other?"

"For now."

"The Trojans have never harmed me."

"They insulted Greece."

"They insulted a man who couldn't hold on to his wife. Is that my business?"

"Your business is war, my friend."

"Is it? The man has no honor."

"Let Achilles fight for honor. Let Agamemnon fight for power and let the gods decide

which man to glorify."

"For the Greeks!" Patroclus said as he commenced a surprise attack on his cousin.

"Forget Agamemnon. Fight for me. My wife will feel much better if she knows you're by my side. I'll feel much better. We're sending the largest fleet that ever sailed…a thousand ships."

"Prince Hector. Is he as good a warrior as they say?" Patroclus needed to keep Odysseus around. If Achilles did not go, he would not go and he would never see Cassandra again.

"The best of all the Trojans…and some say he's better than all the Greeks too. Even if your cousin doesn't come, I hope you'll join us. We could use a strong arm like yours."

"Play your tricks on me, but not my cousin."

"You have your swords. I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us. We sail for Troy in three days. This war will never be forgotten…nor will the heroes who fight in it." Odysseus returned to his horse and his small group set off.

Patroclus knew there was doubt in Achilles' eyes. He _needed_ his cousin to fight in Troy; he _needed_ to go along…for the sake of his love. What if they didn't go? What if Greece conquered Troy? The kings would take the women as slaves or concubines. Patroclus could not bear the thought of seeing Cassandra brought back to Greece in the service of a king, only to do the king's bidding in bed. That would not happen to her, he vowed. "Will you go to Troy?" Patroclus blurted out.

Achilles turned around, dropping the sword. "I have not decided."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Cassandra's horse sauntered along with Hector's and Helenus's. Everyone in Troy cheered and watched as their princes, princess, and the Queen of Sparta rode through the streets to the palace. Cassandra wasn't sure which was stronger at the moment, her distaste for the Spartan queen and what Paris had done or the excitement of knowing that, soon, she'd see Patroclus again. This was all that she thought of as she rode towards her home. There, waiting was King Priam and all of the other important Trojans. He greeted them happily, along with a high welcome to Helen. Cassandra, rather than staying at the celebration, retreated to her room and sat on her knees on the balcony, watching for sails on the horizon. She knew it was unlikely that she would see any this day, but the thought sent her spirit into elation and anxiousness; so, Cassandra waited through out the day and into the night.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Patroclus also watched the horizon avidly. He longed for the sight of land, knowing it would be that of Troy. There, he would find his love that he so longed for. The stars twinkled brightly above him on a black, dreamless sky. Achilles stepped up to his side.

"Are you that anxious for battle to come?" he asked. Patroclus did not respond. "I was on the eve of my first battle. Like you, I watched the horizon for the sight of the enemy. You should get some rest. You cannot fight well unless you are rested."

Achilles left. If only he understood why Patroclus was so anxious to set foot upon land, but that would never happen.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

How could Achilles not let him fight? Patroclus wondered as he silently scaled the Trojan landscape towards the walls. He'd been trained so well and he was prepared. What was Achilles so afraid of? Patroclus shoved these thoughts out of his mind as he began to sneak eastwards. He could pick out the sight of the old terrace and a singular form next to the wall. He began to walk faster, his heart swelling up. The form watched his come to the terrace.

"Cassandra," he said quietly.

She smiled. "You came."

Patroclus took her in his arms and kissed her. "It seems like it has been forever, doesn't it?"

"It was all that I dreamed of on the journey home and for two days."

"And what was that dream?"

Cassandra rested her head on his chest. "To see you again…to be in your arms…"

"I promise you that I shall come every night as long as this battle prolongs."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

There's Chapter 3. Please review. Flames to the horse. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Of Bravery

All she'd seen was the inside of those walls. Now, things will change drastically because of her simple request. [Potentially AU, with real characters not of the movie

So, I've got the whole week off and I intend to spend much time writing. Enjoy this new chapter. I know it seems like I'm moving quickly through everything, but it'll be longer than it appears to be at this time.

**Of Greece And Of Troy**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter 4 – Of Bravery**

The army of Troy stood, defending their city's walls and the gate, with a single break in it as their princes and princess rode to the front of the army, watching the horizon. Their horses stopped, shifting slightly. Cassandra wondered why Paris had ever suggested this. He couldn't fight for anything; she could fight better than he could, even in a dress. Her heart pounded with each moment of silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hector asked.

"I started this war," Paris replied.

Helenus and Cassandra watched the horizon as the pounding of thousands of feet grew louder. Within moments, the Grecian army stood before them. Agamemnon, Menelaus, and his advisors moved from the front; Hector, Paris, Helenus, and Cassandra rode towards them and dismounted.

"I see you're not hiding behind your walls; valiant of you…ill-advised, but valiant," Agamemnon spoke.

"You come here uninvited. Go back to your ships and go home."

"We've come too far, Prince Hector."

"Prince? What prince? What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality...eat his food, drink his wine, then steal his wife in the middle of the night?"

"The sun was shining when your wife left you."

"She's up there, watching, isn't she? Good. I want her to watch you die."

"Not yet, brother. Look around you, Hector. I brought all the warriors of Greece to your shores. You can still save Troy, young prince. I have two wishes. If you grant them, no more of your people need die. First, you must give Helen back to my brother. Second, Troy must submit to my command...to fight for me whenever I call."

"You want me to look upon your army and tremble? Well, I see them. I see men brought here to fight for one man's greed."

"Careful, boy. My mercy has limits."

"And I've seen the limits of your mercy. And I tell you now, no son of Troy will ever submit to a foreign ruler."

"Then every son of Troy shall die."

"There is another way. I love Helen. I won't give her up and neither will you. So let us fight our own battle. The winner takes Helen home. And let that be the end of it."

"A brave offer, but not enough."

"Let me kill this little peacock," Menelaus spoke in a hushed tone to Agamemnon.

"I didn't come here for your pretty wife. I came here for Troy."

"I came for my honor. His every breath insults me. Let me kill him. When he's lying in the dust, signal to attack. You'll have your city. I'll have my revenge."

"So be it."

Menelaus turned back to Paris. "I accept your challenge. And tonight, I'll drink to your bones."

Agamemnon returned to his army's side as the royals of Troy returned to their horses and Menelaus stood ready. Paris stood in front of his siblings.

"Make him swing and miss; he'll tire," Hector told him.

"Brother…if I fall, tell Helen…tell her…"

"I will."

"Don't let Menelaus hurt her. If he…"

"You think of his sword and yours and nothing else."

Hector hugged his brother and Helenus followed suit.

"Be strong," Cassandra told him. "I have faith in you."

Paris gathered his sister into a hug, put on his helmet, drew his sword and went to face Menelaus. As they fought, Cassandra cringed at every blow against Paris. He could not fight, he was not taught; his family knew this and that he would surely die. Paris took a blow to Menelaus' face, angering him immensely. Menelaus' sword made contact with Paris' thigh, causing him to cry out in pain; blood spurted out. Cassandra watched, her heart breaking as Menelaus tossed the sword of Troy aside and throwing Paris down, putting his sword by his neck. Paris leaped up, hobbling quickly back to their feet.

"Is this what you left me for?!" Menelaus cried, chasing after him. "Fight! Fight me! You coward! Fight me! We have a pact! Fight! Fight me!"

Cassandra reached her hand towards Helenus, grasping the hilt of his sword. She yanked it out with great force, smacking Menelaus' sword nearly out of his hands. He would not kill her brother…not today; she could fight better than he could. Menelaus grew angrier, deciding the princess would make an excellent addition to a prince of Troy on his death toll. He fought her with rage as she defended herself, her family, and her city.

Patroclus watched from afar as she and Menelaus battled, better than her brother had. Menelaus took a hit up high, and then one at her feet; she stumbled to avoid it as her foot caught on a rock. He took another swing, making contact with her ankle, and nicking her wrist as well, as she fell back, in front of Helenus. Menelaus was more enraged than he had ever been in his life. Patroclus drew in a breath, knowing that Menelaus' custom was to slaughter those who opposed him…even women or princesses.

"This is not honor! This is not worthy of royalty!" he shouted. "If he doesn't fight, Troy is doomed."

"The fight is over."

"The fight is not over. Stand back Prince Hector. I'll kill him at your feet! I don't care."

"He's my brother."

Hector pulled out his sword and drove it into Menelaus' flesh as a blank look overtook his face; he withdrew his sword. Menelaus was dead. Agamemnon cried, sending forth his armies. Helenus pulled his sister up as Hector brought the horses forward; Paris grabbed the sword of Troy and ran back to the horses.

"Get them inside!" Hector shouted to Helenus.

The doors shut behind the galloping horses as they raced for the palace. Helenus rode much more quickly than Paris and Cassandra could. She gripped the reins and her wrist with her uninjured hand. Palace servants rushed to them as they entered a court yard, helping them off. With Helen in tow, Paris was whisked away to his apartment. Helenus took Cassandra to her apartment, picked up a cloth, dipped it in water, and began to dab at her ankle and wrist with it.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine."

"What were you thinking? Trying to defend him like that?"

"What about you? Shouldn't you try to protect your brother before your sister does? Or at all?"

They sat in silence as Helenus threaded a needle. "This will hurt."

"I remember from when I was young."

He began to stitch the split skin on her ankle together as carefully as possible; then, he moved on to her wrist. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"I saw you in Sparta…" Cassandra looked at him as his face went upwards to see her. "…with a young man. Who was he?"

"He was a soldier. He was being kind and showing me around."

"Is that it?"

"Yes," she lied.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Darkness had fallen over the land as bodies were loaded onto the many pyres in the Greek encampment for their somber ceremony. Agamemnon placed a pair of silver coins over his only brother's eyes. Sadly, he threw the torch underneath Menelaus' body, climbing off the pyre. They watched as the camp filled with light from the burning bodies; all was silent. One warrior was missing however.

Patroclus kissed Cassandra softly, keeping his arms around her. They stopped for a moment, watching the light from the pyres by the ocean and the smoke rising from the walls of Troy from their pyres. He brushed some of her hair from her face, gently tugging at some of the remaining thread that bound the wound on her wrist.

"You were brave today," he told her. "You did not have to protect your brother by fighting for him."

"I would not let my brother die. I could not bear it."

He kissed her again. "How long can Troy's defense hold out?"

"With Hector, possibly for years if enough of our soldiers survive…and the Greeks?"

"With Achilles support, just as long."

"It rests upon both our families," she remarked.

"If it lasts that long, then we have nothing to fear."

Cassandra buried her head in his shoulder. "Other than death and defeat."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

"Achilles says to load the ship," Eudoras told the Myrmidon.

Patroclus looked up. They were _leaving_? No, this could not happen; not now. This war would rage on for years, giving him and Cassandra a chance, and now…he would sail away, with her waiting for Greece or Troy to fall. How could they leave now? Did he not want to see it through and make a name for himself? Patroclus rose, heading for his cousin.

"We're going home?" he asked.

"We sail in the morning."

His heart broke and he began to speak with a passion, not for what he was saying but for a reason to stay. "Greeks are being slaughtered. We can't just sail away."

"If it's fighting you still long for, there will always be another war."

"These are our countrymen! You betray all of Greece just to see Agamemnon fall!"

"Someone has to loose."

Patroclus stormed away. He could not change Achilles mind. By this time the next morning, he'd be sailing home, watching the beach sorrowfully as Cassandra watched their sails fade from the horizon. How could he tell her? If it broke his heart at the mere thought, what would it do to her? He wished that nightfall would come quickly, allowing him to see her…one last time.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

As Cassandra once again exited the secret door, Patroclus waited for her anxiously. Before she could utter a word, he pulled her into his arms and a kiss that she gladly accepted the passion of.

"You're early," she whispered.

"I must tell you something," he said somberly.

Cassandra searched his piercing eyes, finding only sorrow and unhappiness. "What is it?"

"Achilles says we sail home at first light tomorrow." Patroclus found the same look overtaking her eyes, mixed with confusion.

"What?"

"His disdain for Agamemnon has grown to the point where he refuses to remain here." Cassandra slowly dropped to her knees, her mind blank for the words to say. Patroclus went down beside her, keeping his arms around her. "I do not want to leave you."

Cassandra's eyes met his again. "One last night together?"

Patroclus nodded and kissed her. Their hearts both grieved for their parting at the night's end, but they knew that this night, much like the night she before she returned to Troy, was the last time they would ever see each other again. Either Greece would defeat Troy and she'd be brought a prisoner or murdered or Troy would defeat Greece and she would never set foot on Grecian sand again. Cassandra would be married off to some suitor, unhappily; and there was no guarantee of what would happen to Patroclus. All they wanted was one last night in their lovers' arms; first, Cassandra fell asleep, with Patroclus following suit soon after.

Hours later, they were awoken by a familiar sound. They did not move from their resting position.

"The soldiers? This late?" Cassandra asked softly.

"It must be an attack," Patroclus assured her in the same quiet tone.

"Why now? Why could they possibly be doing an attack at this hour?"

"I don't know. My cousin..."

"Go; be sure he is all right." A sad smile came on her face as she kissed him.

Patroclus got to his knees, kissed her for the last time and left swiftly for the encampment. Cassandra remained on her knees, staring in the direction he had disappeared into.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Flames go to the horse. Please review!


	5. Of Wounds

All she'd seen was the inside of those walls. Now, things will change drastically because of her simple request. [AU, with real characters not of the movie.

Here's the kick off of my anniversary celebration! Hope you enjoy!

**Of Greece and Of Troy**

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

**Chapter 5 – Of Wounds**

Hours later, they were awoken by a familiar sound. They did not move from their resting position.

"The soldiers? This late?" Cassandra asked softly.

"It must be an attack," Patroclus assured her in the same quiet tone.

"Why now? Why could they possibly be doing an attack at this hour?"

"I don't know. My cousin…"

"Go; be sure his is all right." A sad smile came on her face as she kissed him.

Patroclus got to his knees, kissed her for the last time and left swiftly for the encampment. Cassandra remained on her knees, staring in the direction he had disappeared into. The smile that had graced her face had disappeared into a look of melancholy and sorrow. Slowly, she rose and entered her city. Many were sleeping inside their homes peacefully as soldiers gathered to don their greaves. As she reentered her room, a thought crossed her mind. Quickly, she put on the clothing she wore in battle and tied her hair back and went back into the streets, following the men. A few soldiers handed her armor and weapons that she donned without saying a word.

"What is exactly happening?" she asked a young man.

"An attack on the Greeks," he replied. "Hopefully, it will smite them until they leave us be."

Cassandra took a spot in their formation and the army began to trudge towards their beach. Fireballs that sat in the camp came into view as they reached their destination. Huts and other wooden things were ablaze from the large flaming balls of hay; Cassandra could only imagine the attack that had taken place. The Greek soldiers ran at the Trojan army, as if to kill them all in one fell swoop. The battle began, each side remaining rather even; the Greeks appeared to be loosing hope and power after mere moments. Cassandra fought alongside the army, never allowing one to get close enough to make contact with her body. The Trojan army paused as a group, clad in the same armor but different from the rest of the Grecian army, ran up the beach, who were soon recognized as none other than the Myrmidon. The rest stopped their fighting and circled around Hector and Achilles to watch them fight. They both fought in their style, but Cassandra knew that something was not right; Achilles fought like Achilles, but there was something less…stylistic about it. Achilles and Hector circled around the each other, blow after blow. Hector prepared to slash his sword at his opponent. Her mind began to piece things together; Cassandra raced through the crowd.

"HECTOR, NO!" she shouted.

Hector turned around as she broke through the crowd; the tip of his sword made contact and dragged across his neck, down to his collarbone and blood rushed to the slit. A hush fell over the soldiers as Cassandra ripped off her helmet, letting her long hair fall, and dropped to his side, taking off his helmet. Eudoras and Odysseus sat on his other side, thinking it was Achilles. Cassandra succeeded at pulling off the helmet and dropped it to the ground as the soldiers gasped; this was not Achilles, but Patroclus.

"No…no…Patroclus," she whispered before looking up and raising her voice. "A horse; does anyone have a horse?!"

The men looked at her as if she were crazy; a Trojan brought a horse through the crowd, holding its reigns as it fought against him slightly. Cassandra took Patroclus' arm over her shoulder and began to stand up; Eudoras put his hand on Patroclus' back, helping Cassandra with her task. She climbed on the horse, Patroclus in front of her, and took off at a gallop towards Troy.

"Enough fighting for one day," Hector said, heading for the Trojan army.

The armies parted, going their separate ways as Odysseus and Eudoras remained.

"We were to sail home today."

"I don't think anyone's sailing home now."

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

The gates slowly swung open as Cassandra shouted to the guards, riding with every ounce of speed the horse had in him. People emerged from their homes as their princess galloped through, carrying a young soldier in front of her. The palace was more abuzz as she leaped off of the animal and began to pull Patroclus down from their perch. Sleepily, Paris and Helenus emerged from the hallway that leads to the chambers of the royals; Helenus's eyes went wide with anger as Paris rushed to help her.

"What happened?" Paris asked.

"An attack on the ships…" Cassandra fought through tears. "…He wore Achilles greaves…Hector tried…to kill him."

"It will be all right," Paris told her calmly and turned to a servant. "Fetch the doctors. Send them to the chambers."

Paris stood up, with Patroclus's arm over his shoulder, and began to head for the chambers with Cassandra following avidly and Helenus in an angered mood. As Paris brought the Greek soldier into an empty chamber where the doctors rushed in with their supplies, Helenus snatched Cassandra's wrist and pulled her back from following in.

"What have you done?" Helenus's eyes burned with flames brighter than that of the balls of fire that had been unleashed upon the Greek encampment; Cassandra's were filled with fear, of both her brother and the death of her lover. "You have brought a Greek soldier into our walls!"

"Helenus, you do not understand! I love him!"

"Love!" Helenus spat. "You know as much about love as Paris! You will wage another war upon us for what you have done! Do you not love your country? Have you no honor for it? No respect for it?!" Paris came out to the sounds of the shouting. "The two of you shall be the death of Troy with your _love_! My pity goes not to either of you but to the people of Troy! You shall both watch the flames of the Greek torches engulf our city; their soldiers' swords consume the blood of our countrymen! You shall both watch them die for you and your love and you shall feel no remorse for their precious lives!"

"It is you I pity, Helenus!" Cassandra cried back, with tears streaming down. "You shall never know any love! Even Hector knows love! All but you shall experience the wonderful, heart filling joy of knowing that someone loves you in the world! You shall die old and alone because you could never open your heart to such an abstract feeling that does not elicit pain to another!"

"You speak as if your love or Paris's does not cause any trouble to anyone, but it's inflicting pain, suffering, and death upon our soldiers! Do neither of you see that the gods frown upon you and your lovers?!"

"Do not speak of love as if you actually have felt it, known it! As if you've known the feeling of another's arms around you, another's lips upon yours, and another's affection for you! You know nothing of love!"

"When Troy falls, they will offer you both up, along with your loves, and you four shall be the first they smite and I shall not show one ounce of heartbreak at your deaths for this is what you deserve: to die for sending death upon our country!? There shall be no grief, pain, or suffering once you are dead and can no longer hurt our city, and this city being that of Father's, Hector's, and myself for you have disowned it by bringing in the Spartan queen and the Greek soldier!?"

These words hit Cassandra deeply. This was her twin brother, Helenus, whom she had shared everything with since before their birth; they shared the same flesh and blood, yet he spoke as if his heart had hardened itself against her. The tears that had filled her eyes for Patroclus were now mingled with ones that were mourning the loss of her brother's trust and love.

"How can you say such things?" Paris asked, becoming enraged. "If this is how you treat your sister's act of compassion, perhaps she is right about you never finding love. Come, Cassandra, and leave him to his foolish thoughts."

Paris ushered his sister into the chambers as Helenus stormed away, hoping and knowing that Hector would agree with him. Doctors swarmed around Patroclus's body, working quickly. Paris placed an arm around Cassandra as she heaved in deep breaths, fighting back the tears. A nurse came to the two.

"My prince, princess, for now, it is best that you leave," she spoke kindly.

Paris moved his hand in a light circular motion on her back. "Come." She rose quietly; he knew there was only one place to go. So, he led her to her chambers. Cassandra fell upon her bed, more tears falling out. Paris lightly rubbed her back again. "Do not worry. They shall save him."

Cassandra raised her head a little, holding it up with her hands. "What if…what if he's right?" she sighed softly. "What if Helenus is right and I'm wrong?"

"Helenus does not understand the affection that one can feel for another person. In time, he will learn that he is wrong. Perhaps you should rest for now."

Cassandra nodded a little. Paris shut the door quietly behind him. Slowly, she went to the balcony and fell on her knees, resting her arms on the top of the railing and her head on her arms. Things had gone so horribly wrong since the night before; if Achilles had known…or stayed despite his hate for the Greek king, this never would have happened. Her breathing and tears slowed a little as she drifted to sleep, her mind racing through the day repeatedly.

"Cassandra," a voice whispered lowly near her ear. Slowly, she lifted her head up and looked at Paris. "Come. The Council has called for a meeting." He reached out his hand, pulling her to her feet. "I shall wait outside your door." Paris left the room.

Looking at her wardrobe, only one thing drew her eye. Cassandra silently replaced the armor from battle with a black dress. Opening the door, she followed Paris to the convening of the Elders. Servants and other residents of the palace looked at the two as if they were a plague. Cassandra knew that Helenus had to be right; they would both be the death of Troy itself. Their own citizens would disown them as the city was rampaged and burned to the ground. It broke her heart to thing of that and Patroclus dying within their walls. All Cassandra wanted was to be by Patroclus's side, being there for him, to be a familiar face when he woke up, to be a comfort; the sight of him alone would bring comfort to her aching heart. Yet, they plodded along towards what she knew was her doom and fate.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

"He cannot remain here," Archeptolemus said firmly.

Cassandra looked at her hands in her lap; they looked stark and pale against her black dress. It had not even been a day since she had done the deed of bringing the enemy inside their walls. Helenus sat defiantly in his seat, ignoring Cassandra on the opposite side of their father's throne; Hector was in his, trying to think of what to say to Cassandra; Paris was next to Cassandra, also very quiet.

"She should not remain in our protection either!" an Elder commented.

"The princess should be disowned!" another added.

"Is that what you think should happen?" Priam asked with his voice that held authority. "Do you believe that we should disown our only princess because of following her heart?" Some of the Elders nodded and murmured agreements. "Then, should we disown Prince Paris too for doing the same?"

Archeptolemus was used to this coming from the young royals, but not the King himself; Hector, Paris, Helenus, and Cassandra were always turning his and other Elders theories against them. The King had been around his children far too much…or perhaps it came from him rather than their mother. The other Elders were also shocked at what he had said, realizing that the King was aware of their hatred for the Princess and her opinions, and now, her actions. They were finally able to punish her for what they hated about her.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Cassandra rose slowly from her place, descended the few stairs, and went for the exit. Hector stood and followed her. She paused at a terrace, resting her hands on the railing, her head down cast.

"I ask for your forgiveness," Hector told her, standing next to her and also placing his hands on the rail.

"Why?" her voice was small and filled with sadness and fear.

Hector took her lightly by the shoulders. "If only I'd known…I would have refused the attack…I would have been more aware…"

"You could never have known." Her eyes traveled from the railing to his eyes.

"Please, do not cry." Hector gathered his sister in his arms. "The doctors have done well. He will live. Do not doubt."

"Doubt always remains…even when hope prevails…" she whispered. "And Helenus…" Cassandra drew a breath in.

"Paris has told me what happened. He is angered…"

"By my actions."

"…by the fact that you have found love and no longer have as much need for brotherly connections." Cassandra glanced up. "The both of you have been together since before birth. You share a special connection with him. You always believed that it was only you who needed it. When you found him, Helenus realized that you were in love. He relied upon that connection heavily and could not stand to see it sever. Time will tell; he will move beyond this and be prepared to make amends." There was a comforting pause. "Please, I beg for your forgiveness. I never meant to…"

"It is given," she replied softly.

╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬╬

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


End file.
